Divorced?
by yana kim
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke dan Yamanaka Ino. Memutuskan bercerai saat pernikahan mereka menginjak dua tahun. Namun sepertinya takdir tidak mau memisahkan mereka terlalu lama.


**Divorced?**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Story By : Yana Kim

Rate : T +

WARNING!

Abal, crackpair, EYD parah dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

Uchiha Sasuke x Yamanaka Ino

SUM:

Pernikahan diusia muda memang mengundang banyak kekhawatiran. Tentu saja karena di usia muda pemikiran labil dan emosi yang meledak-ledak membuat pernikahan itu mudah goyah. Termasuk pernikahan Uchiha Sasuke dan Yamanaka Ino. Memutuskan bercerai saat pernikahan mereka menginjak dua tahun. Namun sepertinya takdir tidak mau memisahkan mereka terlalu lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yamanak— ah Uchiha Ino berjalan dengan ceria memasuki gedung Uchiha Company. Sebuah tas kecil berisi bento tergantung di tangan kanannya sedangkan tasnya sendiri tersampir di bahu kirinya. Setiap karyawan yang berlalu lalang berhenti sejenak hanya untuk menyapanya. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Uchiha Ino, istri dari CEO muda Uchiha Sasuke dan juga seorang model terkenal andalan majalah fashion Japan Vogue.

Penampilan memukaunya membuat orang tidak menyangka kalau wanita itu baru berusia sembilan belas tahun. Ia dan suaminya Uchiha Sasuke memutuskan menikah begitu mereka lulus SMA. Seluruh keluarga sempat khawatir dan mengira kalau mereka MBA. Namun semua itu tidak benar, mereka memang memutuskan untuk menikah karena mereka saling mencintai, setidaknya begitulah yang mereka katakan dua tahun silam.

Keluarga Uchiha mengizinkan dengan syarat, Sasuke harus mengambil alih perusahaan mereka yang ada di Tokyo. Sedangkan kakak Sasuke, Itachi yang saat itu menduduki jabatan CEO di mutasikan secara mendadak oleh ayah mereka ke Uchiha Company yang ada di London.

Pernikahan pun di gelar dengan tertutup oleh mereka. Alasannya karena Ino yang saat itu sedang dalam masa puncaknya di dunia model. Kehidupan rumah tangga mereka berjalan sesuai yang di harapkan keduanya. Setidaknya sampai masa satu tahun. Setahun belakangan Ino yang semakin naik popularitasnya semakin di sibukkan dengan pekerjaannya. Sasuke pun semakin sibuk dengan perjalanan bisnisnya karena Uchiha membuka cabang baru di Konoha, salah satu kota wisata yang sedang berkembang di Jepang. Apalagi ia selalu pergi bersama dengan sekertaris barunya yang seksi. Itulah salah satu alasan yang membuat Ino panas. Semalam mereka bertengkar hebat karena membahas masalah itu hingga Ino menangis dan Sasuke memilih tidur di kamar lain. Padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu mereka melepas rindu saat Ino baru pulang dari Paris. Hari ini Ino akan meminta maaf pada Sasuke dengan membawakan makan siang. Apalagi pagi tadi, Sasuke berangkat tanpa sarapan.

Ino pun memasuki gedung dua puluh lantai itu dan menuju meja resepsionis dimana seorang wanita cantik berdiri menyambutnya.

"Selamat pagi, Uchiha-sama." sapa wanita itu ramah.

"Selamat pagi, Ayame-san." balas Ino tak kalah ramah.

"Anda ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke-sama?" tanya Ayame dan Ino mengangguk.

"Apa Sasuke sibuk?" tanya Ino kemudian.

"Saya rasa tidak. Saya akan mengantar anda, kalau begitu."

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku akan ke sana sendiri. Terimakasih, Ayame-san." Ino pun berjalan meninggalkan si wanita.

Ino menaiki lift menuju ruangan suaminya yang berada di lantai delapan belas. Keluar dari lift Ino melihat sekertaris Sasuke yang Ino lupa siapa namanya sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Sasuke. Yang membuat Ino emosi adalah, si sekertaris terlihat sedang membuka satu kancing paling atas kemejanya dan juga menaikkan roknya yang memang sudah pendek itu menjadi semakin pendek. Ino baru akan melabraknya saat ponselnya bergetar padahal si sekertaris sudah mengetuk pintu dua kali dan masuk kedalam ruangan Sasuke.

"Ya, Saki?" jawab Ino.

"Ya ya ya. Nanti ku telepon lagi." Ino langsung menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke tas dan berjalan cepat menuju ruangan suaminya. Ia sempat melihat meja sekertaris yang ada di sana.

"Jadi namanya Sara? Dasar jalang!" gumam Ino.

Tanpa mengetuk ia langsung membuka pintu itu dan mata birunya membola saat melihat pemandangan paling tidak mengenakkan. Si sekertaris yang sedang terjatuh—tapi Ino yakin itu adalah trik wanita itu— dan Sasuke yang sedang membantunya berdiri. Seketika darah Ino terasa mendidih. Wajah putihnya memerah karena marah. Ia pun menjatuhkan tas bento di tangannya dan menghampiri wanita itu, mendorongnya menjauh dari Sasuke.

Tanpa pikir panjang Ino langsung menampar dan manjambak rambut wanita itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Sasuke hanya bisa memandang horor bercampur kaget pada istrinya yang sedang menyiksa sekertarisnya. Kemudian ia tersadar akibat teriakan kesakitan sekertarisnya dan menarik istrinya itu menjauh.

"Ino! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Sasuke.

"Sara, kau tak apa?" Sasuke membantu Sara berdiri.

"Dasar Jalang! Berani sekali kau menggoda suamiku!" sorak Ino dan kembali mencoba menyerang Sara. Namun Sasuke menahannya.

"Ino, jaga kelakuanmu!" Sasuke menahan tangan Ino yang hendak meraih Sara.

"Sara, kau keluar dulu." Sara langsung keluar mendengar perintah Sasuke. Sempat memandang tajam pada Ino yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh. Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua di ruangan itu.

"Ada apa denganmu?!" tanya Sasuke dengan nada membentak.

"Jalang itu mencoba menggodamu, Sasuke!"

"Jaga mulutmu, Ino!" bentak Sasuke lagi.

"Kau membelanya? Oh! Kau sudah tergoda olehnya rupanya."

"Dia hanya sekertarisku, Ino. Tidak lebih. Apa maksudmu tiba-tiba menyerangnya?"

"Tadi kau memeluknya!"

"Dia terjatuh, aku hanya membantunya!"

"Dia hanya pura-pura. Di luar tadi aku melihatnya sengaja membuka kancing bajunya dan menaikkan roknya. Dia memang sudah berniat menggodamu!"

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut kemudian mengatur nafasnya yang sempat memburu.

"Ino, sebaiknya kau pulang." Sasuke melembut. Kepalanya sungguh sudah sakit dan ia tidak ingin perdebatan ini berlanjut.

"Sekarang kau mengusirku? Berarti kau mengakui kalau kau ada hubungan dengannya? Kau selingkuh dengannya?! Sejak kapan ha?!"

"Aku tidak selingkuh dengan siapapun. Jangan menuduhku sembarangan, brengsek! Katakan apa sebenarnya tujuanmu datang kemari?!" Suara Sasuke sudah meninggi hampir maksimal.

"Kau mengataiku brengsek?! Siapa yang brengsek disini?! Kau yang brengsek! Selama perjalanan bisnismu, kau pasti sudah tidur dengannya kan?!"

"Jaga ucapanmu! Kau pikir aku bisa percaya padamu yang selalu keluar negeri untuk urusan modeling? Siapa yang tahu kalau kau tidur dengan lelaki lain selama di sana ha? Semua orang tahu bagaimana dunia model!"

PLAK!

Ino melayangkan tamparannya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Brengsek kau!" geram Sasuke.

"AKU MAU CERAI!"

"BAIK! AKU AKAN MENCERAIKANMU! Tunggu sampai Juugo mengurus semuanya!"

Ino melangkah keluar ruangan. Susah payah ia menahan air matanya selama berjalan keluar gedung. Ia tidak lagi menyambut sapaan para karyawan yang menyapanya. Sesampainya di mobil, ia langsung menumpahkan air matanya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sementara Sasuke mengamuk di ruangannya. Ia menghempaskan semua yang ada di meja kerjanya termasuk laptop silver penunjang pekerjaannya.

"Aaargh!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya dirumah mereka, Ino langsung mengemasi seluruh pakaiannya kedalam koper berikut segala barang-barangnya dan beranjak meninggalkan rumah. Nenek Chiyo pelayan mereka menahan Ino, namun Ino berkeras untuk meninggalkan rumah mereka.

Saat ini Ino tengah menempati sebuah apartemen di pinggir kota Tokyo. Bukannya ia tidak sanggup membeli apartemen mewah di tengah kota. Namun saat ini ia membutuhkan ketenangan. Karena itulah ia memilih apartemen sederhana di pinggir kota, hampir ke perbatasan Tokyo dengan kota kecil Amegakure.

Ia baru selesai memberesi barang-barangnya. Terimakasih pada seorang gadis tetangganya yang menyambutnya dengan baik dan membantunya beres-beres. Ia akan membalasnya nanti.

Ia butuh istirahat. Pikiran dan hati yang berkecamuk seharian ini membuatnya lelah. Apa lagi di tambah aksi beres-beres apartemen dan saat ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Ia pun memejamkan matanya.

Kediaman Uchiha.

Sasuke memandang kosong pada closet pakaian mereka yang sudah kosong hampir setengah. Ino sudah pergi dan membawa pakaian dan barang-barangnya. Chiyo yang memberitahunya sore tadi. Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang dan mengusap wajah lelahnya. Sesaat setelah Ino meninggalkan ruangannya, Sasuke langsung menghubungi pengacaranya untuk mengurus perceraian mereka. Juugo sempat heran, namun pria itu langsung mengiyakan permintaan Sasuke.

Sasuke merasakan getaran pada sakunya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat telepon dari Juugo.

"Seluruh dokumennya sudah selesai. Tinggal melengkapinya dengan tanda tangan kalian berdua. Aku akan mengatur pertemuan dengan kalian besok siang. Akan ku kirim alamatnya."

"Hn."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino memandang datar pada Sasuke yang kini duduk di hadapannya. Mereka kini ada di sebuah restoran tempat mereka berjanji dengan Juugo. Pengacara berambut oranye itu kini sudah duduk disana dan menjelaskan perihal perceraian keduanya.

"Aku bertanya sekali lagi pada kalian berdua. Apa kalian yakin dengan keputusan kalian? Karena setelah kalian membubuhkan tanda tangan di kertas ini, kalian resmi bercerai." Juugo memandang kedua orang itu bergantian.

"Aku yakin." jawab Ino pasti. Sepertinya ia memang sudah bulat dengan keputusannya. Sasuke memandang lama pada Ino sebekum kemudian menjawab.

"Hn, aku yakin."

Juugo mengangguk. "Apa ada pertanyaan ataupun permintaan dari kalian berdua? Perihal harta atau hak asuh anak—ah! Aku lupa kalau kalian belum mempunyai anak. Silahkan bertanya."

"Tidak ada. Masalah harta, akan di urus nanti." suara Sasuke.

"Ino-san?" Juugo beralih pada Ino.

"Ada." Sasuke memandang Ino. Menunggu pertanyaan ataupun permintaan wanita yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan istrinya. Ino sendiri menatap Sasuke.

"Aku minta padamu untuk tidak memberitahukan pada orangtuaku maupun kakakku perihal ini. Aku sendiri yang akan memberitahu mereka. Saat aku sudah siap."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku juga." Kali ini Ino yang mengangguk.

Juugo pun memberikan berkas yang harus mereka tanda tangani. Setelah selesai, Juugo menyalami mereka berdua. Dan saat itu juga mereka resmi bercerai. Ino yang duluan undur diri dari pertemuan itu. Ia meninggalkan kedua pria yang memandangnya dengan pandangan penuh arti.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga permisi." Juugo membereskan berkas-berkasnya.

"Juugo, sebentar..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua bulan lebih tiga minggu berlalu sejak perceraian mereka. Ino hidup dengan tenang di apartemennya. Ia menolak beberapa pekerjaan yang datang padanya. Entah kenapa ia sedang tidak ingin melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai model. Ia bahkan berpikir untuk berhenti. Ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan bersantai di taman yang ada di dekat apartemennya dan berjalan-jalan dengan Aiko, gadis tetangganya yang baik hati.

Ino berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak memikirkan Sasuke. Bohong kalau ia bilang ia tidak merindukan mantan suaminya itu. Saat rasa itu datang, Ino akan segera melakukan hal lain untuk mengalihkan perasaan rindunya pada Sasuke. Lagi pula, Ino yakin kalau saat ini pria itu sedang bersenang-senang dengan sekertaris genitnya itu.

Sekali lagi terimakasih pada Aiko yang membantu Ino. Gadis itu selalu mengajak Ino untuk jalan-jalan bahkan mereka pernah rekreasi sampai ke Ame. Ino merasa ia seperti kembali ke masa lajangnya dimana ia bisa bersenang-senang tanpa harus memikirkan suaminya dan ia bisa makan sepuasnya tanpa memikirkan berat badannya. Dan Ino pun meyadari kalau badannya sudah mulai berisi. Terbukti dengan beberapa bajunya yang sudah mulai di rasa sempit. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Biarkan saja pipinya semakin tembem, yang penting ia senang. Dari pada harus kurus kering karena memikirkan masalah hidup, membayangkannya saja ia sudah tidak sanggup.

Saat ini Ino sedang menonton televisi sambil memakan cemilan yang tadi siang dibelinya bersama Aiko. Menonton dorama keluarga sepertinya tidak buruk, batin wanita itu. Kemudian ia di kejutkan dengan ponselnya yang berbunyi. Ia melihat nama kakaknya di sana. Seketika jantungnya berdegup cepat. Apa Sasuke sudah memberitahukan kakaknya masalah perceraiannya? Tidak mungkin! Dengan takut, Ino mengangkat telepon dari Deidara, kakak tercintanya.

"Halo nii-san?" Ino gugup.

"Halo imouto. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik, nii-san. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku baik. Kau tahu kenapa aku meneleponmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Minggu depan aku akan menikah." Ino terkejut dengan penyataan kakaknya.

"Menikah? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Tch! Seperti pernikahanmu tidak tiba-tiba saja."

Ino memutar matanya mendengar ucapan kakaknya.

"Dengan Konan-nee?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya. Aku mau kau datang. Tidak. Kau harus datang. Ajak suamimu." Seketika Ino menjadi semakin gugup.

"Aa.. eto.. Sasuke sedang sangat sibuk nii-san. Mungkin aku akan datang sendiri." Akhirnya Ino menemukan alasan.

"Benarkah? Baiklah. Aku akan meneleponnya dan mengundangnya sendiri. Masa dia tidak datang ke pernikahan kakak iparnya sendiri sih? Sudah ya!"

"Jangan! Dei-nii!" Sayang sekali telepon sudah terlanjur di tutup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino sampai di kediaman orang tuanya di Kyoto tiga hari sebelum pernikahan kakaknya. Ia disambut hangat seperti biasanya. Kini anggota keluarga bertambah satu, yaitu Konan. Calon kakak ipar Ino.

"Mana suamimu?" tanya ibunya. Ino ragu menjawabnya.

"Ayah dimana?" Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ayah ada urusan di luar. Sasuke mana?"

"Aku sudah menelepon Sasuke," ujar Deidara. Ino langsung beralih pada kakaknya yang entah muncul dari mana dan mengangkat kopernya.

"Dia bilang dia sedang sibuk dengan cabang baru perusahaannya. Jadi tidak bisa menjamin kalau dia datang." Ino bernafas lega mendengar penuturan Deidara.

"S-sudah ku bilang kan!" ujar Ino.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, sayang. Kau kelihatan lelah."

"Baik, Kaa-san."

Ino pun memasuki kamar lamanya dan istirahat disana. Oh, betapa Ino merindukan kamar lamanya ini. Sejak ia menikah dan pindah ke Tokyo. Ino belum pernah pulang ke rumah ini. Apa lagi sejak ia di sibukkan dengan pekerjaannya.

Dua hari kemudian, saat rumah Ino sedang di sibukkan dengan persiapan pernikahan Deidara, Ino yang sedang menemani Konan mencoba gaun pengantin dikejutkan dengan suara ibunya yang menggelegar.

"Ino...! Suamimu datang!"

Suami? Suami yang mana?

"Wah, Sasuke. Ku kira kau tidak akan datang!" kali ini suara Deidara.

Sasuke? Sasuke yang itu?

Ino kemudian tersadar.

"APA?"

"Ino. Suaramu keras sekali."

"Ah! Nee-san, maafkan aku. Aku... aku hanya kaget."

"Sambut suamimu. Aku sudah selesai."

"A-a-ah iya.."

Ino pasrah dan keluar dari kamar Deidara, tempat Konan mencoba baju pengantinnya.

Ino menuruni tangga dan melihat Sasuke sedang di peluk oleh ibunya. Ia menatap tak percaya kalau Sasuke benar-benar ada di depannya saat ini. Kenapa pria itu datang kemari?

"Ino, kenapa berdiri di sana. Antar suamimu ke kamar."

"A-apa?" suara Ino tidak terdengar.

Ino menghela nafas kemudian mendekati ketiga orang itu. Ia tersentak kaget saat Sasuke mnghampirinya dan memeluknya. Erat dan sarat kerinduan. Sasuke kemudian melepaskan pelukan singkatnya dan menatap Ino dengan seringai tipis.

"Dei, bawakan tas Sasuke ke kamar Ino."

"Tidak usah, Kaa-san. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri."

"Kalau begitu, istirahatlah nak. Ino, kenapa diam? Antar Sasuke."

"Ah, iya."

Ino berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya dan Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang. Sesampainya di kamar, Ino langsung mengunci pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ino begitu ia berbalik.

"Aku? Tentu saja memenuhi undangan kakakmu," jawab pria itu santai.

"Kau tidak seharusnya datang!"

"Deidara- niisan memaksaku datang. Aku tidak enak menolaknya."

"Dia nii-sanku!"

"Sepertinya kau belum memberitahu keluargamu tentang perceraian kita." Ino langsung terdiam.

"A-aku... Tidak sekarang!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau takut?"

"Sebaiknya kau tidak mengatakan apapun pada mereka atau..."

"Atau apa... hm?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Ino membuat wanita itu mundur.

"Jangan mendekat!"

"Sudah hampir tiga bulan berlalu. Apa kau tidak merindukanku, mantan istriku?" Entah kenapa wajah Ino memerah mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya karena tidak tahan memandang mata kelam Sasuke. Ia baru bisa bernafas lega saat Sasuke menjauh dan melihat kamarnya.

"Aku merindukan kamar ini."

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk merindukan kamar orang lain. Ini kamarku!"

Kemudian Sasuke membaringkan dirinya di ranjang dengan seprai ungu milik Ino.

"Yang ku ingat dulu aku sering bermain di kamar ini." Ino hanya diam memandang Sasuke. Saat mereka pacaran dulu, Sasuke memang sering bermain ke rumah Ino. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Aku istirahat dulu. Bangunkan aku kalau waktunya makan malam." Sasuke menyamankan dirinya di tempat tidur.

"Kau lupa kita sudah bercerai? Kau tidak punya hak memerintahku!"

"Kau lupa kalau dirumah ini kita masih sepasang suami istri? Atau kau mau aku memberitahu orangtuamu kalau kita sudah bercerai?"

"Brengsek kau!"

Sasuke tidak menyahut. Ia sudah memejamkan matanya membuat Ino mendengus sebal. Ino pun keluar dari kamarnya tanpa menyadari seringai Sasuke yang muncul seiring Ino berbalik tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Makan malam di kediaman Yamanaka berjalan dengan ramai seperti biasa. Ini yang membedakan keluarga Ino dengan keluarga Sasuke. Keluarga Yamakan sering berbincang saat makan malam. Berbeda dengan keluarga Uchiha yang makan malamnya layaknya kuburan.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan perusahaanmu, Sasuke?" tanya Inoichi pada Sasuke.

"Berjalan dengan baik, Tou-san."

"Aku senang kau bisa datang. Deidara sangat sedih saat kau bilang sedang sibuk."

"Aku sengaja meninggalkan pekerjaanku, Tou-san. Tidak mungkin aku tidak menghadiri pernikahan kakak iparku sendiri."

"Terimakasih, Sasuke." Deidara tersenyum senang pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis andalannya

"Tumben kau diam saja, Ino. Tidak seperti biasanya."

"Aku hanya tidak enak badan, kaa-san."

"Tidak enak badan tapi makanmu banyak sekali." Ino memandang tajam pada Deidara kemudian beralih pada Sasuke yang tersenyum mengejeknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, sayang?" Sasuke mengusap kepala Ino lembut mengundang pandangan senang dari empat orang lain yang ada di sana. Dalam hati Ino berteriak, 'Lepaskan tanganmu!'

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Ino.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, Ino. Mungkin kau kelelahan karena membantuku sejak pagi." 'Ucapan Konan ada benarnya' batin Ino.

"Baiklah, aku akan—"

"Kami ke kamar dulu kalau begitu." Sasuke memotong ucapan Ino, merangkul pundaknya dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Ino.

"Seharusnya kau makan saja. Aku bisa sendiri." ucap Ino begitu mereka sampai di kamar.

"Aku sudah selesai. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke tampak khawatir. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang.

"Hmm." Suara Ino terdengar di kamar mandi. Sepertinya ia sedang menyikat gigi atau mencuci muka. Kebiasaan Ino sebelum tidur. Dan benar saja, wanita itu keluar dengan handuk kecil yang di gunakan untuk mengeringkan wajahnya. Kemudian Ino beralih pada lemari bajunya dan mengeluarkan sepasang piyama dengan motif bunga lavender. Ino membuka baju dan celananya kemudian memakai piyamanya. Kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya di meja rias. Sesaat ia menghempaskan bokongnya ke kursi, ia tersentak. Kemudian berbalik menatap tajam Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai.

"Sepertinya kau yang lupa kalau kita sudah bercerai. Kau melakukan hal yang biasa kau lakukan dulu."

"Tch!" Ino hanya mendecih. Sungguh ia tidak ingat kalau mereka sudah bercerai. Dengan santainya ia malah mengganti bajunya di depan Sasuke.

Kemudian Ino mulai mengoleskan pelembab ke wajah cantiknya lalu membuka ikatan rambutnya dan mulai menyisir surai panjangnya.

Setelah selesai, Ino kembali membuka lemarinya dan mengambil dua buah selimut tebal dan sebuah bantal kemudian menggelarnya di lantai. Tepat di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau yang pilih. Tidur di lantai atau di kasur?"

"Ranjang ini cukup untuk kita berdua."

"Aku tidak mau tidur denganmu."

"Simpan selimut itu dan tidur di sini." Sasuke menepuk tempat tidur di sisinya.

"Well. Berarti aku yang tidur di lantai." Ino hendak membaringkan dirinya namun Sasuke menahannya.

"Kau yang pilih. Tidur diranjang ini denganku atau aku akan turun sekarang dan memberitahu keluargamu tentang kita."

Ino menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Kau pasti tidak mau membuat keributan sementara besok hari pernikahan kakakmu kan?" Sasuke kemudian menarik Ino untuk berbaring di ranjang dengannya. Ino hanya bisa menurut sementara Sasuke hanya bisa menampilkan seringainya saat Ino tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia menarik selimut untuk menutup tubuh mereka berdua lalu menarik Ino kedalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Kau yang pilih. Tidur atau aku turun sekarang."

"Sialan!" Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

"Ino."

"Hm?" ketus Ino.

"Kupikir hanya perasaanku saja. Saat tadi melihatmu, aku merasa pipimu semakin bulat. Tapi sekarang aku merasa badanmu semakin berisi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau juga makan banyak tadi. Kau behenti dari diet ketatmu?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalau kau tidak suka aku semakin gemuk, lepaskan pelukanmu sekarang!"

"Aku hanya bertanya. Kau yang sekarang lebih nyaman di peluk."

Ino mencoba melepaskan pelukan sang mantan suami, namun Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jadi maksudmu dulu aku tidak nyaman di peluk? Lepaskan aku!" Sasuke tertawa. Ino sampai terdiam. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia mendengar seorang Sasuke tertawa.

"Tidurlah. Mau bagaimanapun tubuhmu, kau tetap Ino yang ku cintai." Sasuke mengecup lembut kening Ino sebelum kemudian memejamkan matanya. Ino hanya bisa terpaku saat merasakan pelukan Sasuke yang semakin mengerat. Jujur saja, Ino sangat merindukan aroma ini, merindukan kehangatan ini dan juga merindukan pria ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pernikahan Deidara digelar dengan meriah. Seluruh kerabat dan teman-teman kedua mempelai datang meramaikan acara itu. Bahkan keluarga Uchiha yang tinggal di Jerman menyempatkan diri untuk datang. Ino menyambut dengan hangat kedua mertuanya dan juga kakak iparnya yang datang saat itu. Melihat kebahagiaan dari mereka membuat Ino mengambil kesimpulan kalau Sasuke juga belum memberitahukan keluarganya perihal perceraian mereka.

Ino menghela nafas lelah. Rumah mereka sangat ramai sampai kehalaman depan, membuat Ino tidak tahan dengan bau parfum yang campu aduk di ruangan itu. Sasuke yang sedari tadi bersamanya memandang heran pada Ino.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

"Terlalu ramai. Mau muntah." Sasuke membimbing Ino keluar dari keramaian menuju halaman belakang yang cukup sepi. Ia mendudukkan Ino di salah satu bangku. Ino akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Ia menghirup dalam-salam udara segar di halaman belakang itu.

"Tunggu sebentar ya. Aku ambilkan air minum."

Ino mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke kembali dengan segelas air putih di tangannya. Ino menerimanya dan meminum isinya setengah.

"Sudah baikan?" Ino mengangguk lagi.

"Kau mau istirahat di kamar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Disini sebentar lagi, Sasuke-kun. Aku masih agak mual." Ino menarik nafasnya lagi kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi dan memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke memadang Ino dalam. Ini pertama kalinya sejak... entah sejak kapan, intinya, rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak Ino memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Ia sangat merindukan suara manja Ino yang memanggil namanya dengan suffiks itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino yang tengah memejamkan matanya dan tepat saat Ino membuka matanya, bibir Sasuke sudah menempel pada bibirnya. Pria itu menciumnya. Ino tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa menerima ciuman Sasuke dan sesekali membalasnya. Saat sentuhan itu berakhir, Sasuke menempelkan keningnya pada kening Ino.

"Ino... kembalilah padaku." Suara Sasuke serak, sarat kerinduan dan cinta. Ino dapat merasakannya. Tapi...

"Sasuke, kau..."

"Hm?"

"Kau membuatku semakin mual!" Ino kemudian mendorong Sasuke dan memuntahkan isi perutnya di rumput yang ada di depan mereka. Namun tidak ada yang keluar. Sasuke langsung memijat lembut tengkuk Ino.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Pusing..."

Sasuke langsung menopang tubuh Ino yang tiba-tiba jatuh. Sasuke langsung menggendong Ino menuju rumah yang sudah sepi. Mereka disambut oleh keluarga yang memandang kaget.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia membawa Ino ke kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuh Ino di ranjang. Deidara langsung berinisiatif menelepon dokter.

"Ino kenapa?" tanya Mikoto, ibu Sasuke.

"Dia tiba-tiba pingsan. Dia mengeluh pusing dan mual." Sasuke memegang erat tangan Ino dan mengusap kening wanita itu sesekali.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang dokter wanita cantik datang memeriksa Ino. Seluruh keluarga menunggu di luar. Tak sampai sepuluh menit, dokter itu keluar. Sasuke langsung menanyakan keadaan Ino.

"Dia hanya kelelahan. Wanita hamil memang sering mengalami hal ini."

"HAMIL?" semuanya langsung bersorak.

Rona bahagia tampak di wajah semua orang yang ada disana, kecuali Sasuke. Ia sangat kaget. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdegup kencang. Ino hamil? Tapi mereka sudah berpisah dua bulan lebih. Tidak mungkin kalau...

"Berapa usia kandungannya?" tanya Mikoto. Bagus, itu adalah hal yang ingin Sasuke tanyakan.

"Melihat dari ukuran perut dan badan si calon ibu. Kurang lebih tiga bulan. Untuk memastikannya, sebaiknya kalian ke rumah sakit. Supaya bisa mengetahui kondisi janinya."

Sasuke mengangguk seiring rasa lega di hatinya. Kalau usianya tiga bulan berarti itu anaknya. Tidak. Janin itu memang anaknya. Darah dagingnya. Bodoh sekali ia sempat meragukannya. Ia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Ya Tuhan, Sasuke tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini.

"Mungkin sekarang dia sudah sadar. Saya permisi dulu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat, Ino-chan. Kau akan jadi seorang ibu." Mikoto langsung memeluk Ino erat. Ino hanya terdiam kaget. Selanjutnya Ino menerima pelukan dari ibu, ayah, kakak beserta kakak ipar, bahkan ayah mertuanya yang terkenal kaku memeluknya dengan erat. Ino kemudian memandang Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. Pria itu tidak memeluknya. Tatapan pria itu juga datar. Ino tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke. Apa Sasuke tidak senang? Tentu saja tidak senang. Yang hamil itu mantan istrinya, bukan istrinya.

Ino bingung dia harus bersikap bagaimana. Apa ia harus bahagia karena akan menjadi seorang ibu? Atau ia harus bersedih karena anaknya tidak akan mempunyai seorang ayah? Apa sekarang ia harus memberitahu mereka tentang perceraiannya dengan Sasuke?

Kemudian Ino menangis. Benar-benar menangis. Keluarganya sampai heran melihatnya.

"Ino, kau kenapa sayang?" tanya Ibunya.

"Hiks.. Aku... Aku... Sebenarnya... Hiks... Sasuke dan aku... hiks..."

"Ino butuh istirahat. Maaf, tapi sebaiknya Kaa-sa dan Tou-san juga nii-san keluar dulu. Aku minta maaf." Suara Sasuke membuat semua orang menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau benar Sasuke. Tidak perlu minta maaf begitu."

Semuanya akhirnya keluar. Hanya tinggal Ino dan Sasuke di kamar itu. Ino masih menangis dalam diam. Sasuke dapat mendengar suaranya yang sesenggukan.

"Kenapa menangis?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Ino.

"Aku... hiks tidak tahu." Sasuke kemudian mengangkat wajah Ino yang menunduk dan mengusap air mata Ino.

"Apa kau akan memberitahu mereka tentang kita?"

Ino akhirnya bisa mengontrol dirinya.

"Aku.. aku tidak mau membohongi mereka terlalu lama."

"Kau pikir setelah anakku tumbuh di perutmu, kita akan berpisah?" ucapan Sasuke membuat Ino tertegun.

"Kita memang sudah berpisah."

"Kita belum."

"Apa maksudmu? Jelas-jelas kita sudah menandatangani surat cerai."

"Tapi surat cerai itu belum di proses oleh Juugo. Kita... masih sepasang suami istri."

"Apa?"

"Ya. Surat itu ada padaku dan aku akan segera memusnahkannya. Kita akan tetap bersama, seperti dulu. Ditambah dengan kehadiran anakku."

"Anak ini ada di perutku. Ini anakku!"

"Kau pikir siapa yang membuatnya? Aku sudah bersusah payah, kau tahu!"

"Bersusah payah apanya!"

Sasuke tertawa dan menarik Ino kedalam pelukannya. Erat.

"Maafkan aku. Kembalilah padaku, Ino.."

Ino melepas pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau kembali kalau wanita genit itu masih jadi sekertarismu!" Ino melipat tangannya sebal.

"Aku sudah memecatnya. Dia memang berniat menggodaku."

"Sudah kubilangkan kan! Kau saja yang—"

"Aku tidak mau membahas itu lagi. Ku akui waktu itu emosi menguasai pikiranku. Mulai sekarang, aku akan bersikap dewasa. Kau lupa kalau akau akan jadi seorang ayah?"

Ino tersenyum manis pada Sasuke. Kemudian memeluk pria itu erat. Sasuke membalasnya dengan tak kalah erat.

"Tak ku sangka badanmu yang semakin gendut ini karena kau hamil." Ino memukul punggung Sasuke.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku tidak merasakan apapun yang aneh dengan tubuhku. Aku hanya tahu kalau belakangan ini aku semakin banyak makan."

"Aku tahu. Kerjaanmu hanya jalan-jalan dan jajan dengan seorang gadis tetanggamu. Tch! Kau bahkan seperti lupa kalau kau sudah bersuami."

"Kau tahu?"

"Aku mengawasimu. Dari jauh..."

"Kau mengawasiku?" tanya Ino tak percaya. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau pikir siapa yang tahan tidak melihat istrinya selama seminggu?"

"Dasar menyebalkan."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halooooohaaa...!

Saya datang dengan fanfic abal baru! SasuIno. Waktu saya nulis fic SYMBMM, ada beberapa review yang request SasuIno. Maaf kalau lama banget. Semoga ga mengecewakan.

Salam sayang

Yana Kim ^_^


End file.
